


Прогресс — в одних руках

by Alastory



Category: Frostpunk (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Character Death In Dream, Dark, Drama, Gen, Heavy Angst, Minor Character Death, Steampunk, Survival, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory
Summary: Берг — всего лишь ученик старшего инженера, но уже многое делает для лидера — добряка Хэнка. Вот только зря Хэнк ходит к его, Берга, матери.
Kudos: 2





	1. Безжалостным и стойким

— Что же это вы, молодой человек, самогон в чай добавляете? Разве не знаете, что от этого холоднее? — немного ворчливо заметил старший инженер Вейд, подсаживаясь за стол.

— Чего это? — его юный ученик с лающей фамилией Берг недобро прищурился и раздраженно повел плечами: старик его давно уже допек, но паренек старался как-то скрыть свое недовольство.

— Все потому, молодой человек, что от спирта расширяется сосуд, а потом резко сужается. Вам сначала жарко, потом — холодно. Итого — значительная теплопотеря. Никуда не годится, — торопливо объяснил Вейд и сунул ложку в полуостывшую похлебку. — Лучше пейте чай или возьмите супу. Так согреться надежнее.

— С опилками, что ль? Еще чего! — буркнул ученик и щедро сдобрил жиденький чай резко пахнущим мутным пойлом.

Самогон этот знали как «яблочки Люсии» — их делали из огрызков и ошметков, а порой и настоящей гнильцы, какую удавалось сберечь при уборке в теплицах. Так просто самогон за деньги не достанешь, но если понравился Люсии — вполне. А все потому, что Люсия задирает юбки перед самим добряком Хэнком.

— Можно и с опилками… Но кто виноват, что опилки? Вы, молодежь, любому делу вашего главаря рады, а чуть что не так, глаза закрываете. Мы-то старые… привыкли ко всякому. А вам… рахит и болезнь легких. Жалко вас.

Берг с недобрым прищуром поглядел на старика и нарочито медленно смочил чаем потрескавшиеся губы.

Берг — юноша невысокий, вертлявый. С густыми бровями и жидкими волосами — повылазили от мороза, от скудного питания. Кожа с щек тоже послазила, местами коросты есть, но руки и ноги пока на месте. Повезло, чего не скажешь о двадцати таких же, как Берг. Их, сирот при живых родителях, отправили как-то лес валить, и — вот неладная! — мороз прямо к вечеру стукнул. Трое сразу слегли и сгорели в лихорадке, а у пяти других от холода раны открылись, кожа гнила, и теперь те ходят кто без пальца, а кто без руки или ноги.

— Вы про кого это, старшина? Про Хэнка? Это вы бросьте, он за нас же старается! — немного запальчиво напомнил Берг старику.

Вейд поднял голову, подслеповато прищурился, поправил очки с треснутыми стеклами и порыжевшей оправой, потом как-то особо звучно шмыгнул — чуть ли не в суп — и распаренным от горячего голосом добавил:

— Мне можно не бояться, мальчик. Таких, как я, остался один на все поселение. Не будет меня, и с автоматоном никак не управиться. Идут холода, грянет страшный мороз, и если автоматон не сделать к сроку, боюсь, юноша, мы все погибнем. Выработку за счет калек никак не поднимешь.

— Да гнать их надо! — не выдержал и гаркнул Берг. — Жрут только! Некогда их обхаживать! Даже занозу с пальца не уберешь, вечно там, в палатке, сидят-посиживают! Кто силен, тот и прав. Хэнк глупостей не говорит.

Вейд разочарованно вздохнул, с укором покачал головой и снова взялся за похлебку. Но потом снова робко поднял голову и поглядел на Берга, который сидел как на иголках. Молчаливое недовольство клокотало в нем, как вода в чайнике, который уже свистел на печурке в бараке.

— Стало быть, молодой человек, вы во всем верите Хэнку?

— А как не верить! Он тут порядок навел! Он пайки увеличил! Стало повеселей, как паб открыл там, арену и всякое такое. А то ветра воют, батрачишь часов по четырнадцать, а дальше как? А дальше удавиться только! Хэнк слышит что надо, делает что может…

— Вот какого вы мнения… ну что ж… — Вейд опустил нос в плошку и, подняв ее, опрокинул остатки себе в глотку. Утер рот рукавом, тихо рыгнул и с трудом встал с лавки, чтобы налить себе из пузатого медного чайника чаю.

Берг проводил его настороженным взглядом, но говорить снова не спешил.

— А вы, старшина, что, в Хэнка не верите? — с тихой угрозой спросил ученик.

— А должен? — тусклым голосом спросил Вейд.

— Не боитесь? Так-то я вам на смену иду. И кое-чего умею!

Вейд покачал головой, налил в жестяную кружку кипяток, подув, попытался отпить, но не смог. И поморщился от того, что едва не обварил губы.

— То, что в Хэнке плохо, знает и сам Хэнк. Что ему доносить? Про меня и так слышал, — начал он неторопливо. — Но то, что память у молодежи короткая, меня несколько… разочаровывает? Думаю даже записать, но все бумаги нет. Та, что осталась, — под чертежи. И чернил немного. Роббинс обещал в брошенных поселениях поискать, но, как видно, писарей не было там. Углем скоро придется. На досках… Дожили, называется, — бормотал Вейд. Казалось, он начисто забыл об ученике и о том, что хотел поучить его уму-разуму.

— Сами-то! Ни черта бы не сделали! — злобно напомнил Берг. — Вы все думаете, меряете, а как делать — так нет вас! Вот что бы вы на прошлой неделе сделали, когда один обезумел и с топором в бараки пошел? Троих зарубил, скотина! И вот тоже был ученый, как вы. А потом — пуф! И в голове перемкнуло.

— Что сделал бы?.. Да уж, вылечить его… и в хорошие времена не смогли бы. Воспаление коры! Наверняка воспаление, вот и агрессия, вот и припадок… — забормотал старший инженер, задумчиво разглядывая пар, который шел от жестяной кружки.

Берг, как услышал, не утерпел и аж подскочил с лавки, чтобы начать на пальцах объяснять старику, что почем:

— Хэнк его правильно заморозил. И кувалдой разбил — правильно! Другим наука! И быстро помер — не мучился! Жертвы-то его по снегу ползали, выли, орали, а у докторов и перевязочного не хватало — тряпки кипятили. Троих с собой унес, гнида паршивая!

— Любому сойти с ума можно. От холода, от работы… от непосильной задачи… — тихо заметил Вейд, на что ученик накинулся на него петухом: грудь колесом, и говорить не говорил, а клевал будто, лишь бы побольней получилось:

— Хорошо вам, старшина! Сидите в своей каморке, чертите что-то, чаек попиваете, а на морозе другие горб наживают! Вам условия-то получше, не в пример. Чего вам из ума выживать? Чего людей рубить? Вам даже яблоки разносят!

— Я свои детям соседским отдаю, — как будто стыдясь доброго поступка, заметил старший инженер и робко глотнул чаю. — Мне и грызть их нечем. Зубы гниют, болят, спать невозможно. Но пока лечить негде. И доктора подходящего нет. Только если кто учиться начнет… но где книжки взять?

— Пф, зубы! Потерпите!

— Пить больно, а надо. Без тепла долго не протянуть.

Вейд вернулся к столу и уселся на скамью из кое-как сколоченных досок. Мебель толковую никто в поселении делать не мог и не находил времени. Даже у Хэнка кровать была — дверь на ящиках, чем он не забывал хвастаться. Как и откуда-то взятыми папиросами. Кажется, больше ни у кого папирос не было.

Берг почуял, что его ловко поводили за нос и нужную тему прикрыли, скрипнул зубами и неохотно на место сел.

— Так чего это Хэнк не прав? Кто такой умный, чтобы ему выговаривать?

— Кто такой умный? — эхом откликнулся старый инженер, стянул очки с носа и протер запотевшие стекла. — Всякий, у кого память хорошая. Скажем, незачем было Хэнку изгонять тех, кто для детишек своих черствые краюшки брал. Теперь сироты мыкаются по чужим углам, а кому стало легче?

— Сами виноваты! У народа отобрали, у своих! — с жаром стал отстаивать своего лидера Берг.

— Положим, что так. Но зачем Хэнку было запрещать молиться на рабочем месте? Зачем допустил, чтобы неутешный родитель пошел в пургу искать дитя? Этот бедный человек унес недельный запас еды и сам погиб! Но это еще незначительные ошибки. Всяк может ошибиться, мы ведь всего лишь люди. Но зачем было отдавать на изучение превосходно работающий автоматон? И кому! Шэффлер никогда инженером не был, в чертежах не смыслит ровным счетом ничего, а получили мы что? К счастью, автоматон еще можно починить. Все можно починить, покуда паровое ядро цело.

Берг сердито возразил:

— А откуда Хэнку знать? Все мы, умники, на одно лицо! И тот бедолага все равно бы повесился! А еды у нас теперь много, спасибо добряку Хэнку.

— Спасибо нашим доблестным разведчикам, — мягко поправил Вейд. — Тяжелее всего на санях везти паровые ядра. Очень хрупкие, но ценней любой человеческой жизни. Без них нам долго не протянуть. Город растет, потребности его растут, и обогреть всех и каждого уже наука наук. Могли бы выиграть немного леса и угля на арене и пабе, но кто позволит теперь? Теперь это — необходимые растраты. Под протекцией Хэнка. А что разведчикам? Лишняя экспедиция. Горе нам. И уже думать, что Хэнк святой, я не могу.

Берг задумчиво пожевал губами и медленно поднялся со скамейки. Добрался до печурки, пошарил возле нее и добыл жестяной фонарь, собранный и сплавленный из консервных банок. Таких самодельных фонарей было много — считай, на каждом углу. До того, как открыли сталелитейный, фонари и печурки мастерили даже из того, что едва ли держало пламя, но люди радовались и малому — лишь бы погреться.

Берг зажег фонарь и зачем-то высунулся на улицу, чтобы повесить его к штырю под вымпел или парусину — когда-то дыры в бараках латали чем придется, и только недавно стало хватать леса и гвоздей, чтобы закрывать прорехи.

— Ждете кого-то, молодой человек? — прозорливо спросил Вейд и утер нос.

У всех, кого ни возьми, была легкая или тяжелая простуда, а у кого-то и болезнь легких с кровью, так что вскоре местные бросили пользоваться платками и тряпицами — берегли под перевязки, ведь ткацкую обещали открыть только через полгода.

— Жду-жду, — процедил Берг и подхватил из ящика топор, который оставили здесь для щепок. Похлопывая им по раскрытой ладони, ученик угрожающе двинулся к Вейду. Старший инженер вздрогнул, но с испугом, на удивление, справился быстро.

— Ну не убьете же вы… — резонно заметил он и дрожащей рукой поправил сползшие с носа очки.

— Зачем убивать? Грех на душу брать. Пусть тебя генератор убьет, мразь, — выплюнул Берг и встал так близко к Вейду, что тот ощутил, как у мальчишки изо рта несет гнилыми зубами и луком.

— Автоматон! Не забывайте! — возмущенно прошептал Вейд.

— А вот и поглядим! — прошипел Берг и уж думал ударить старика, как вдруг дверь распахнулась, и в барак вошли четверо. Первый — сам добряк Хэнк.

Он был крепким жилистым малым, но медвежья шуба делала его огромным и толстым, словно бочонок. На лице практически не было щетины, но хватало широких и длинных шрамов — дикие звери и холод сделали свое черное дело, и теперь Хэнк был почти безобразен, но какая-то дьявольская харизма преображала его черты: когда он улыбался, всем хотелось улыбаться, а когда злился — все рвались выслужиться. У Хэнка не хватало двух пальцев, и один он потерял на охоте, когда по первости ходил вместе со специально выделенными людьми. Страсть к охоте он не потерял даже тогда, когда надо было следить за постройкой шахт и первого завода. Зато потерял левое ухо — отморозил. Резали ему на живую, даже не напоив, а Хэнк и не пикнул.

Неудивительно, что все мужчины от мала до велика боготворили этого сурового смелого человека. И боготворили вдвойне, когда он открыл паб и бордель. Но женщин, детей… да и вообще всех тех, кто был слаб и нищ духом, Хэнк не жалел. Не давал лишних пайков — пищевых и энергетических — не велел спасать и тратить скудный запас лекарств. Стариков и старух из поселения выгнали первыми, затем — больных рахитичных детей. Избавились и от тех инженеров и ученых, кто больше не мог работать, а тем, кого оставили, назначили смены по четырнадцать часов.

«Не лес валите, — пояснил Хэнк. — Пока другие тяжелым трудом добывают хлеб, вам надо бы сидеть, не разгибаясь. Делайте, изобретайте, внедряйте, а иначе зачем вас кормить?»

Рая при Хэнке не было, но рабочие жили сносно. Крепкие женщины стали жить и работать наравне с мужчинами; дети, кто мог, работал не хуже взрослых, а кто не мог — выживали чуть ли не с божьей помощью и заботами родителей. Молодые девушки научились торговать телом и хотя бы сидели в тепле, но случалось с ними всякое: кого забивали до смерти, а кто умирал от дурных болезней.

Некоторым врачам жилось тоже неплохо: порой выделяли и продукты из теплицы — помидоры и яблоки. Лучше всех жили хирурги. Почти так же, как старшие инженеры, кому доверили целую шахту или завод. Прочие сумели заслужить уважение и увеличенный паек тем, что работали по четырнадцать часов, не разгибая спины, над чертежами и расчетами.

Хэнк, когда вошел в барак, тут же обернулся и подозвал какого-то незнакомца — высокого и тощего, в двух дырявых пальто, обвязанных веревкой.

— Эй, старина Вейд, я тут привел познакомиться коллегу. Это Томас Джонс, был старшим инженером на фабрике автоматонов. Собирал образцы самому Тесле, получал от него письма… — хвастался, как обновкой, Хэнк, не забывая то и дело хлопать Джонса по плечу. А Джонс лишь испуганно и коротко кивал на каждое третье слово.

— Тесле? — удивился Вейд, но тут вдруг все осознал, задрожал мелкой дрожью и едва ли чувств не лишился.

— Тесле. Так что, старина, мы уж и без тебя обойдемся. А тебя завтра разобьем, чтобы неповадно было, — с мальчишеской улыбкой объявил Хэнк и выпустил Джонса из хватки. Мимоходом Хэнк проронил: — Ну что, дружище, будешь новым старшим инженером? Не забудь поучить Берга. А еще не забудь, что мы видели поселение ученых. Как думаешь, много там вашего брата? Буря всех к нам гонит, если что, замену всем найдем. А этого взять и к эшафоту, — уже равнодушно велел он двум молодцам, которых привел с собой на случай, если старый инженер будет сопротивляться.

А он не стал. Просто обмяк в руках ребят Хэнка и позволил себя выволочь из барака на улицу. До генератора было всего-то два крошечных квартала. У Эшафота уже горели факелы и собирались зеваки — некоторые не спали в поселении до самого рассвета. А некоторые только к рассвету возвращались с ночной смены: уголь добывали по четыре бригады на шахту, и работа кипела там каждую минуту.

Когда Вейда вывели, Хэнк жестом велел Бергу налить чаю — себе и новому старшему — а сам уселся на лавку за стол и уронил голову на руки.

— Ну что, Берг, не пропадал без меня? Всех выловил? — немного глухо, но весело спросил Хэнк у мальчишки. Тот радостно кивнул и впервые улыбнулся детской и чистой улыбкой.

— Как клопы они. Прячутся, Хэнк, но я всех выведу. Будет только наш брат, рабочий, а остальным что? Рабочие всему научатся, всех заменят. Зачем нам эти умники? Чертовы выродки…

— Верно говоришь, — кивнул Хэнк. — Кровь у нас пили? Пили и пьют. Везде, где господа инженеры к власти пришли, теперь разруха. Еще один город пал, мы чуть ли не единственные остались. Так что ошибок нам допускать нельзя. И расслабляться нельзя. Но мы трудимся, ищем, берем… и вот! Сегодня было тридцать первое паровое ядро. Можно уже автоматонов выпускать. Сразу будет жить полегче.

Берг просиял и бросил новому инженеру благодарный взгляд. Но тот не посмотрел в ответ, а лишь угрюмо разглядывал доски кое-как собранного стола и все отмалчивался. К чаю он вообще не притронулся.

— А чего это он не улыбается? — с подозрением спросил Берг. Улыбка у него тут же померкла.

— Вымотался, так, Джонс? — участливо спросил Хэнк. Инженер поспешил кивнуть. На лице у него застыла растерянность, если не страх.

— Чем-то не доволен? — тихо спросил Хэнк.

— Всем доволен, — пробормотал Джонс. — Пойду за пайкой и квартироваться, — немного погодя, объявил он и на нетвердых ногах вышел из барака.

— Видал? Как мы говорит! — снова как будто похвастался Хэнк.

— Этот уж получше будет, — радостно кивнул Берг.

— Как мать? Не болеет? — вдруг вспомнил Хэнк и пытливо поглядел в лицо юноши. Тому это не понравилось, но он постарался и виду не подать.

— Нездоровится. Слабая стала. Старая. Ты гнать ее будешь? — в лоб спросил Берг.

— Нет. Зачем? Она хорошо считает. Пусть работает. А я потом зайду.

— С жаром провалялась. Ходил один доктор. Сказал, что внутри нее плод гнил, но теперь скинула.

Хэнк вдруг весь побелел. Нижняя губа у него дрогнула. Берг это заметил и стал еще сердитее.

— Пусть помрет лучше! Все равно житья не дает, — не выдержал и ляпнул он.

— Про мать так не говори. Пойду распоряжусь, чтобы за ней присмотрели. И вот еще что… мы тут женщину из поселения привели. Старуха, но уже лет двадцать с роженицами возится. Может, и посоветует что. Если плохо с матерью станет — сразу зови меня. Понял?

— Как скажешь, Хэнк. Как скажешь, — вяло согласился Берг. Руки у него опустились, и покидал барак он в таком скверном настроении, что, когда проходил мимо полевой кухни, не удержался и пнул старого пса, который все умирал да умереть не мог. Так и лежал вечно у ящика с неощипанной птицей. Пес даже не заскулил — лишь захрипел и сжался в плотный комок.

— Чертов Хэнк! — сквозь зубы прошипел Берг, разыскивая на разделочных столах подходящий нож. По большей части все были тупыми, но вдруг… повезло. Берг подхватил нож и пошел в лазарет, куда унесли его мать еще накануне — та истекала кровью, но вроде как уже к полудню перестала. Зажило ли у нее? Оправилась? Пока дышала — и ладно.

Но Берг решил это исправить. Потому что нечего Хэнку к ней ходить. А то все кажется, что Хэнк Берга ценит лишь потому, что мать у него такая. Чем-то приглянулась, ну и вот: большая пайка, хорошая должность, Хэнк вот как свой…

Берг твердо решил, что больше ждать нельзя, и надо сейчас все поправить. А когда услышал панические крики с эшафота — «Что вы делаете?! Одумайтесь! Нет, так не должно быть!» — лишь уверился, что прав. Будут у Хэнка любимчики, и кричать ему с эшафота через месяц-другой. Пусть уж другие кричат.

К тому же его матери в новом мире не должно быть места. И если Хэнк этого не видит, то он, Берг, откроет ему глаза.

Под этим зимним солнцем есть место только сильным и храбрым. Безжалостным и стойким. А Берг, даром что ему всего четырнадцать лет, как раз таким был.


	2. И стыдно, и трудно, и тошно

  
Когда он спросил у старухи Марты, куда делась Лара, она так отходила его метлой, что он даже в снег рухнул. Старуха ругалась на чем свет стоит:

— Ах ты негодник! Шутить вздумал! Бедной девочке… и сейчас покоя нет!

Том кое-как отполз, встал на четвереньки, заторопился прочь, и пока старуха не перестала доставать его облезлыми прутьями, подниматься на ноги не решился. Снег лез в лицо, большие хлопья покусывали холодком даже брови, а Том, как собачонка, коленки тер — удирал, поджав хвост.

Метлой Марта махала дай боже — не зря была экономкой в богатом доме где-то на краю Лондона. Сам Том всю жизнь прокуковал в деревне, а потом ее замело. Тогда почти все, кто не замерз насмерть, уехали в Лондон.

Нет, Лондон Том никогда не видел — один только вокзал, да и то запамятовал, какой он, — тогда Том был слишком мал. Он и родителей не запомнил — те остались на перроне, ведь брать было велено только детей. Это потом Том оказался в поселении добряка Хэнка, где брали только взрослых и тех сопляков, кто мог работать, но тогда брали только детей. Вот что Том запомнил, а остальное — нет.

А еще Лару. Маленькую чумазенькую девочку с волосиками мышиного цвета и водянистыми голубыми глазками. Лара все время кашляла и пыталась всем рассказать, что ее встретит тетка, она у нее сестра при госпитале, поэтому ей, Ларе, волноваться нечего. Лара повторяла это и повторяла, как заведенная твердила всем и каждому. Особенно вечером, вместо молитвы. Том думал, что Лара чокнутая, и потом понял, что да, не ошибся.

От холода у Лары мозги стали набекрень.

Но мозги у всех набекрень. Сучий холод на всех так действует.

Том не очень-то любил Лару: дразнил, за косы драл, пинал и швырял пригоршни снега ей в лицо. Все потому, что Лара была уродиной. И глупой. И блаженной. И вообще Ларой.

А потом Лара потеряла руку. Взрослые говорили, что ей ящиками зашибло, пошла гниль в кровь, вот и надо было отрезать. Никто не сказал, и даже сама Лара, что ящики эти, какие надо было разбирать и тащить к генератору, столкнул сам Том, когда собрался подшутить. Он думал, что дура-девчонка отскочит куда-то, перепугается, завизжит, а ее вдруг задавило. И нос ей сломали проклятые ящики. Тому даже было немножко стыдно, и он ходил в теплицу за яблоками для Лары, но его поймал старший длинноногий Джо и выпорол кнутом. Если бы не одежки три слоя, наверняка бы у Тома загноилась спина, и тогда все, пиши пропало. А так — обидно и больно, и только. А еще Лару хотелось поколотить, да только плоха была, и потом так и не выправилась.

Лара всегда была блаженненькой, но про тетку не соврала: старуха Марта и была ее теткой. Повитухой. Почему-то люди говорили, что она многих детей сгубила, но Том никогда не понимал, что это значит. Видел только, что Марта закапывает на заднем дворе узелки. Иногда большие, иногда маленькие. Том хотел как-то посмотреть, что там, вот только собаки — бродячие и те, кого взяли для охоты, — раскапывали эти узелки, что-то грызли, но как подойдешь — так рычали, что сердце в пятки.

Для них-то Марта метлу и припасла. Хоть против стаи поставь — старуха не вздрогнет. Будет кричать и громко. Чтоб аж уши закладывало. Громче Марты бывает разве что добряк Хэнк. Как он рявкнет «МОЛЧАТЬ!», так даже пламя в генераторе затихает. В такие случаи кое-кто из дураков и простаков считает Хэнка посланником божьим, но Том никогда не знал, что это значит и с чем это едят. «Божьим» — думал он — чем-то похоже на жир, а жир с картошкой Том очень любил, поэтому про себя решил, что Хэнк наверняка себе в жире и картошке не отказывает, и Тому сразу стало завидно.

Пока что детям доставалась только похлебка с очистками, а ни молока, ни жира они не видели. Про мясо и говорить было нечего. Картошка и мясо положены только рабочим-ударникам и умникам-инженерам. И еще одному доктору, который главный. Да, эти ели и картошку, и лук из теплицы.

«Будет еще паровое ядро — все получат и лук, и картошку», — объявил как-то на общем собрании Хэнк, и кое-кто обрадовался, а Том подумал, что враки это все. Никому никакой картошки не будет.

Том стал работать при угольной печи только потому, что ему обещали похлебку без опилок и добрую одежку, но и это все были враки. Давали почти пустую воду с очистками, а из одежки — худую форму рабочих.

Детей, конечно, у печи понабилось — и рванью были рады, и похлебку охотно глотали, а горбатый Джефф как-то утешил всех, сказав:

— Наверняка крысу добавляют. От пойла крысой тянет.

Ему никто особо не поверил, но с тех пор пошла привычка каждый раз говорить:

— А крыса-то сегодня пожирней, бульон понаваристей.

И кто-то тогда отвечал:

— Мне кусок хвоста попался.

— А мне лапка!

Порой случалось, что заговаривались, и крыса получалась шестилапой, но все старательно не замечали промашки. И только Том считал. Как и краюшки хлеба, когда их раздавали под Рождество. Он считал и зеленел от злости: выходило, что, если перебить всех у печки кочергой, можно было б корки целый месяц грызть. Если заморозить, припрятать, хоть до весны ешь. Вот только Том боялся бессмертного Джо, злобного Тома, рябого Джека и еще пару ребят. Кажется, одного из них тоже звали Том. Томов в поселении вообще много — во всякой семье по пять, по семь детей родится, а придумывать заковыристые имена — тяжко и некогда. Дают какое-нибудь, без надежды, что потом пригодится. Вот и случается, что живет и ходит взрослым всего один, может, двое. Почему все мрут — Том никогда не знал, а взрослые всегда говорили: от холода.

Многие еще с Лондона не видали ни весны, ни лета. И осени не видали. Один сучий холод.

Но вот распогодилось, и старый смотритель маяка, которого Хэнк подобрал в один из своих походов, сказал, что, должно быть, так выглядит весна. Потому что оттепель и минус пять градусов.

Весной и правда запахло. Впервые за долгое время повалил рассыпчатый нежный снег. В честь такой оказии Тома и других со смены отпустили, печь потушили. Бригадир утром сказал: баста! — махнул рукой, велел не жечь лес, и вот уже два дня Том мыкался без дела. Тогда-то и захотелось ему увидеть Ларку, а его — метлой!

В первый день Том не знал, куда себя деть, куда пойти, как занять время до ночи. Ни чаю не хотелось, ни супу — есть вообще стало грустно, тошно и стыдно: не заработал трудом. Это часто им внушалось. Через собрания, листовки. То же говорили и старшие с фонарями, когда обходили кварталы и проверяли, чтобы со складов ничего не крали. Но и так не крали — с тех пор, как двух женщин, одного сторожа и трех детей с кухни заморозили у генератора и разбили, чтобы всем была наука, вовсе не воровали. Каждому хотелось коптить небо дальше.

И тут Том подумал, что снег больно липкий. Но решился его скатать только тогда, когда от Лары выгнали и метлой в сугроб опрокинули. Снег был теплый, мягкий и сладкий. От такого снега хотелось плакать.

Ведь снег больше не грыз диким морозом щеки, а легко покусывал, как покусывал бы щенок. И вот обваренными снегом руками Том начал катать снеговика — первого, должно быть, в новой и странной жизни.

Большой ком получился не сразу — пришлось нагрести со всего двора у фабрики. Потом собирать мокрые комки и катать в сплющенный шар у какого-то сарая. В том же сарае остался хворост, и вот у снеговика прежде головы случились кривые хваталки. А когда дело дошло до головы, до глаз, стало совсем просто: всюду во дворе фабрики валялись угольки, а одну кучу не успели увезти со вчерашнего вечера. Когда генератору угля не надо, всегда горы лежат.

Сделав снеговику глаза, пуговицы и пихнув сосульку над ртом, чтобы вышел нос, Том придирчиво поглядел на работу и насупился. Руки уже горели от холода — кожу щипало и покалывало, но все чувствовалось, чувствовалось. Когда не чувствуется, то рук, считай, нет.

Кроме рук Том чувствовал странное разочарование и тоску, даже удивление: и потому, что он не на смене, а скатал снеговика, и потому, что скатал, а не радостно, но больно, и потому, что вот снеговик, а Лара не придет.  
Подумав, что блаженненькая не придет, Том вдруг хлюпнул носом и стал вытирать с щек теплые противные слезы.

Он вспомнил, что не пошел провожать Лару, когда ее несли на кладбище. Слишком упахался на смене, и было ему все равно.

А теперь только обнимай снеговика и рушь его рыхлое брюхо.

Есть, жить, играть и работать Тому было и стыдно, и трудно, и тошно. 


	3. Помада

Люсия попрятала свои сморщенные «яблочки» в корсет и только тогда пошла открывать Хэнку: он уже потерял терпение и злобно колотил в дверь. Отчего Хэнк? А оттого, что колотит монотонно, но попадает в четкий ритм, будто он — автоматон в человечьей шкуре, потому и можно узнать чуть ли не с первого удара.

— Сейчас-сейчас, бегу-бегу! — сладеньким голоском, каким приманивают котят, сказала Люсия и поспешила сунуть ноги в сапожки. Добротные такие, из кожи. Снял Хэнк с какой-то аристократки и приволок. Но эти были поплоше, потому что те, что покрасивее, унес другой любимой.

Люсия это Хэнку не простила и решила, что если подхватит какую-то дурную болезнь, ни за что не скажет. Хэнк вот апельсины ей не носит, а у Люсии уже зубы шатаются. Доктор говорит: цинга. Надо витамин есть. А где взять кромешной зимой витамин?

Когда Люсия Хэнку все-таки открыла, он ввалился в комнату, точно пьяный. Но по глазам видно было: в рот ни капли не брал. Это он так — от горя и усталости. На плечах его — бремя величиной с гору. Тут у любого ножки разъедутся, а этот суровый человек держится.

Этот всю твердь земную унесет. Потому что двужильный.

— Что ж ты… не бережешь себя?.. — Люсия подхватила его и крякнула от натуги, но выдержать — не выдержала. Хэнк сам вдруг получше оперся на левую ногу и постарался выпрямиться и аккуратно переставить другую. Так они и пошли, едва переставляя ноги, точно краб на пляже, но у самой кровати Хэнк все-таки завалился и потащил за собой Люсию. Та стукнулась коленками и клацнула зубами, а потом часто-часто ими застучала.

От шубы Хэнка слишком несло холодом.

— Подарок принес… не мог подождать… — усевшись на полу и откинувшись спиной на толстую перину, слабым голосом сказал Хэнк и протянул Люсии дрожащую руку с жесткой, будто необработанная древесина, ладонью. Но пальцы были сжаты в кулак, и потому прикосновение так сразу не обожгло. Люсия подставила свою еще пока нежную ладонь и вдруг ощутила на пальцах металлическую тяжесть.

Опустив глаза, Люсия чуть ли не вскрикнула.

Помада!

Это была кругленькая маленькая жестянка с розой на облезшей позолоченной крышке, но тут не ошибешься — помада!

— Хэнк… я… — Люсия задохнулась от восторга и в первое мгновение не смогла из себя и слово выдавить. — Как это… как это… благородно! — невпопад выпалила она.

«Стоило юбки пред тобой задирать и ноги раздвигать, чтоб и мне кинул подачку! — со злобным торжеством подумала она. — Но помада… наверняка последняя, больше никто такую не сделает!»

Люсия ощутила странную радость, завернутую в обертку из горечи. Ревность тонкой иглой кольнула сердце и стала пробираться глубже, прорастая морозным деревом. Почти сразу же Люсия поняла, что помада была не ей, а той, другой.

Просто та другая уже мертва. Сын, говорят, топором зарубил. А Хэнк, повыв в юбки Люсии, потом мальца заморозил и собственными же руками разбил. Потому что в поселении правило: око за око.

— Куда ходил? — скрыв ядовитые мысли, спросила Люсия, сунула жестянку между сплюснутых корсетом грудей и стала стягивать с неподвижного Хэнка шубу. Тот не сразу ответил: собирался с силами, чтобы вообще говорить.

— К мосту. Была группа из аристократов. Они… не дошли.

— И женщины? Там взял помаду? — деловито поинтересовалась Люсия: одну руку Хэнку она уже освободила. Жесткая ладонь оцарапала пока что свежее плечо.

— Там, — кратко ответил, как выдохнул, Хэнк и устало уронил голову на грудь. Люсия, покончив с шубой, провела по его мокрым от снега и грязным от пота волосам, почувствовала, что под ногтями как будто шевелится вошь, и с удивлением поняла: виски у Хэнка абсолютно седые. А уходил молодым.

— Что-то страшное видел? — пожевав губами, несмело спросила Люсия.

— Смерзшихся в груду людей, — неохотно пояснил Хэнк, не поднимая головы. Будто вот-вот начнет каяться. Или сразу пойдет вздернется — так чуяло сердце Люсии.

— Не ты же их убил, а… — беззаботным тоном начала она, но ее прервал грубый голос Хэнка:

— Я.

Он медленно-медленно поднял голову и ожег Люсию холодным взглядом — та поежилась, но послушно нацепила на лицо ласковую и понимающую улыбку.

— Я отозвал перед бурей пост. Забрал еду и топливо. Они могли спастись, почти дошли до убежища, только там… шаром покати.

— Ты не виноват. Ты же их не знал! Да и аристократы… Мы же их не любим… или нет? — едва скрывая дрожь в голосе, спросила Люсия.

— Детей держали в центре, укрывали телами. Почему… детей? Колония с детьми не выживет… — забормотал вдруг Хэнк, а Люсия украдкой отвела глаза и поглядела на себя в зеркало: остро блеснули в полумраке белки, выбилась из прически белокурая прядь. Когда-то она отливала золотом, теперь — что солома. А все потому, что нет витамина.

А Хэнк все бормотал и бормотал:

— Они говорят быть человечнее, про Бога говорят, а я что, не знаю?.. Но где их Бог, когда надо строить барак или завод? Где он бродит, когда такой сучий холод? Или это кара? Или он отвернулся? Нет, нам не нужен такой спаситель… Нам такой Бог не нужен. Генератор — вот наш единственный Бог, другого нам не осталось… Но детей в центр… зачем они так? Вся сотня легла под снегами…

— Хэнк, милый, может, я отмою тебя от грязи, расчешу… — изо всех сил борясь с зевотой, прервала его Люсия. Хэнк вздрогнул и поднял на нее взгляд. В зрачках у него плескался то ли ужас, то ли безумие, то ли все и сразу.

— Воду в котле нагрели, надо только из бака ковшиком набрать. Набрать тебе, Хэнк? — спросила она у него как у ребенка.

Только в борделе у каждой комнаты была ванная, а у каждой ванной — печурка с продолговатым котлом. Хитрая система трубок и вентилей могла подать горячую воду сразу в стальную ванну, в которой и отроку сидеть тесно — так мала, почти ведро или бачок по глубине и ширине, — но больше чугуна на ванну и котлы проституткам не выделили. Спасибо Хэнку, что вообще это выдумал и воплотил. Однако воплотил лишь потому, что любил с женщиной покувыркаться, но грязным брезговал. И выходило так, что ради проституток Хэнк и мылся. Ради проституток и Рождества.

Но не в этот раз. Видимо, скорбь сильно душу ела.

Хэнк молча поднялся и, пошатываясь как при корабельной качке, медленно-медленно побрел к двери. И каждый шаг его был шагом живого мертвеца — Хэнка вела лишь воля да упрямая жажда жить. Разум уже ничего не хотел — Люсия видела, что Хэнк болен отчаянием, — но тело крепко держало всем животным Хэнка. Инстинкты в нем не позволят погибнуть. А где выживет Хэнк, там выживет и поселение.

Пока что жизни пятидесяти трех человек ничего не стоили по сравнению с жизнью Хэнка. Вот он и брел, и бузил, и решал, и требовал, и угрожал, и делил как вздумается припасы, потому что весь такой Хэнк — важнее всего и всех.

Но когда он, неловко отворив дверь, вышел, Люсия мигом сбросила с лица маску угодливости и в ярости схватилась за нож, который прятала под периной. Схватив его, она кромсала и рвала атлас, добытый Хэнком с таким трудом, потрошила подушки, чье перо Хэнк выделил ей с боем, обидев кого-то; грызла зубами одеяло, которое Хэнк отдал ей ко всеобщему недовольству, и, мысленно проклиная Хэнка, решила…

…она отравит его.

Потому что помаду он нес той другой, а не ей.

И хозяйкой колонии Люсии никогда не стать.


	4. Прогресс — в одних руках

Медведь им встретился у пещеры, где якобы видели инженеров и кое-кого из рабочих. Они это или не они — кто ж разберет в метель, в холод мертвецкий, от которого и глаза коркой покрываются? А рев за свистом ветра никто не слыхал: одному сразу же голову лапой сшибло, даже фонарь на груди не включил, бедняга.

Раз — и повисло лицо на когтях: то был изумленный Джон, еще молодой, улыбчивый. От холода и сифилиса у него сгнил нос, провалились хрящи, и потому он пол-лица тряпкой заматывал, чтобы розовую и багровую плоть прятать. Вечно у него там что-то намерзало, текло ручьем, аж неприлично было, но так Джон — парень что надо. Бывалый охотник и следопыт. Уж края знал как никто другой. Даром что с соседнего поселения пришел, где вовсю трупная инфекция злобствовала. Кто-то заразил провиант, и за пару недель вся колония вымерла. Лекарств там не держали, как и врачей.

Джон-то знающий был, не то что Хэнк — некогда рабочий на фабрике табака. До лютой зимы только и мог, что тюки с табаком таскать и женщинам у столов сваливать, чтобы сигары крутили. А вон гляди — медведь впереди, и теперь хочешь не хочешь, а надо как-то спастись. Шкура у медведя белая, морда вся красная, а когти в ошметках лица Джона — поди освободи. Так и оторвал бедолаге голову, затоптал и гигантской тушей на остальных понесся.

Гулко слышался хруст залежалого снега, совсем умолкли одиночные крики: уже нечего было кричать, поздно. Только нет-нет, а кто-то пятится, чтобы до собак, до упряжек добраться, а там понадеяться, что медведь не догонит, сани не опрокинет. А медведь — к людям. Башкой крутит, порыкивает, выбирает.

Тома увидел — и Том не успел. Медведь повалил в снег, лицо укусом отгрыз, надвое поломал. Торчал Том под медведем тряпичной куклой, согбенный несколько раз, будто не позвонки у него, не твердый штырь, а пружина. В несколько раз его медведь сложил, руки-ноги назад вывернул и давай по снегу возить.

А тут Гарри как завопит, ружье с плеч — вон, и в медведя — бах. Но медведю хоть бы что. Повернул голову, зарычал, на лапы уперся и скачком к Гарри. Тот и закричать толком не смог, выстрелить — тоже. Медведь и его повалил, повалял, замял и ухо с горлом выгрыз. Булькал кровью Гарри недолго: щеку с горлом отодрали, как кору от деревьев отрывают. Только приподнялся на лапах медведь, мелькнули когти — и поминай Гарри как звали.

Всего пара минут, а весь снег красный.

Хэнк глядел на медведя не мигая. А вот фонарь на груди мигнул и погас. Холод тут же обрушился на тело — холод ужаса и понимания: дальше лишь смерть.

— Господи… — прошептал Хэнк, а как будто не Хэнк. Губы замерзли. Легкие замерзли. И все чувства внутри — замерзли.

С другими то же было, даром что на груди ярко горел фонарь. И этот свет тревожил, пугал зверя. Медведь пронесся мимо Хэнка совсем рядом, чуть толстым мясистым боком не сшиб, но все равно — в стороне. Послышались вопли, скулеж собак, отчаянный звон цепей: медведя боялись даже вольфхунды — черные, как уголь, яростные, как рассерженный волк. Особо забоялись, когда медведь, поди, одну задрал — вдруг грянул собачий визг, закричал кто-то, и Хэнк подумал:

«Конец».

Но Бог все-таки был в этих землях, а иначе кто бы свел Зигмунда с ума?

Был среди десятка рабочих один тощий инженер, специалист по взрывчатке. Умный парень, но подлый: в колонии на эшафот уже многих отправил, вот его и сторонились. Зубов впереди у него не хватало: наказали за доносы рабочие из шахт, но половина потом от холода сгорела, рассыпалась, стоило лишь температуре упасть. Их судили быстро, на ночь вязали еще быстрей, а к утру обвиненные сами разбивались мелкими камушками плоти. Воды в них было много: пота и крови, вот и треснули вдоль и поперек от дурного мороза.

Но был в этих землях справедливый Бог: а иначе кто свел Зигмунда с ума? Инженер этот, стуча задними зубами, как полоумный, вдруг зашипел, заплевался. Что говорит — черт его знает, не разберешь. Без зубов у него что английский, что немецкий, что шипение пара под давлением. Стоит он, шипит, а сам — чирк! Комок взрывчатки достал и обнял. Что он там намешал — Хэнк не знал, но знал другое: то припасли для завалов, чтобы схрон, замерзший в лед, вскрыть. А на деле взрывчатка эта вскрыла и Зигмунда, и медведя.

Зверь ринулся к нему, оттяпал полбашки ударом, потащил за ногу, а руки ледяные, оцепеневшие от мышечного ужаса, отожрать не догадался. Грянул взрыв, брызнул снег, и в ушах Хэнка, в голове Хэнка зазвенело так, что…

Вздрогнул он и как будто проснулся. Затрепетали веки. Перед глазами стало все оранжево. Но тело — все равно тяжело, не двинуться.

— Хэнк! Эй, старина, подымайся! Этого привели! Жену его — привели. Давай, Хэнк, добро спать.

И понеслись мысли и всякая всячина перед глазами — все равно что бескрайние снежные равнины, если за спинкой саней стоять и собак погонять. Что замерзшая вода в озерах — сплошной лед под полозьями. Куда ни кинь взгляд — все одинаково.

_«Тяжко тебе придется, Хэнк»_

— Ты, Ханна? Кто теперь будет топливный паек считать?

_«Действительно… кто?»_

Глаза у нее серые. Внимательные. Эти глаза его ненавидели, а потом — любили. Взгляд бывал острый, как нож. Но и мягкий, как сама благодать божья.

Она — первая среди противников. Первая среди инженеров. Первая, кто вошла к нему в комнату и уселась, не раздеваясь. Просидела зиму и лето, считая, что там колонии надо. Какие потребности на одну душу.

Лес.  
Пайка.  
Уголь  
Тряпье.  
Лекарства.

Ровные столбцы цифр бисерным почерком. Бумаги никогда не хватало. Свечей — тоже. Лучины коптили потолок, и только. Ханна подслеповато щурилась, но работала.

_«Надо сократить, меньше топить, Хэнк»._

— Дети сопливят. Некуда уже хоронить.

_«Мы все умрем, Хэнк»._

— Да, Ханна, мы все умрем.

_«Придется давать двойной паек больным»._

— Нечего давать, Ханна. Охотники столько не приносят.

_«Ты открыл теплицы, Хэнк. Ты наконец-то открыл теплицы! Я так тобой горжусь. Наш же проект, и теперь… теперь люди будут есть картошку. Яблоки. Люди через пару лет будут есть как надо»._

— Выдумщица.

От Ханны у него всегда в груди тепло. Никакой фонарь не дает столько емкого счастья, столько надежды. Искать помощи неоткуда — повсюду сучий мороз, кара за то, что открыли паровое ядро. Всюду мороз, и лишь когда Ханна смотрит, есть силы держаться. Сражаться. Открывать и запускать.

Вся цивилизация в руках Ханны.

Хэнк никогда не помнил ее лица, потому и рвался к ней всякий раз в мастерскую: посмотреть, запомнить, в памяти оставить хоть в общих чертах. Но все стирает Ханну: новая череда лиц, тюки с пайком, штабеля леса, угольные кучи, дым над городом и равнины, равнины.

Все проносится перед глазами.

Все проходит.

А только голос Ханны не покидает сердца.

_«Не надо, Хэнк. Не пытай инженеров, мало их»._

— Добрая ты, а меня никто не пожалеет. Спущу одному, и меня самого в холод спустят. Я умру, Ханна.

_«Мало у тебя инженеров. Нельзя их мучить. Глупо это, Хэнк»._

— Эй, Хэнк! Давай, старина, а то в снег суну! Сам же сказал будить. И что «Ханна», «Ханна»? Схоронили твою Ханну, нет ее, привыкай.

Могила Ханны Берг стоит у Хэнка во дворе. В общую свалку для тел положить ее он не смог.

И как вспомнил об этом, вставать совсем расхотелось. Подниматься — не было сил. А перед глазами — скособоченный Хилл с изуродованным морщинами лицом. Тот еще ублюдок, но расторопный. Он всегда будит Хэнка на казнь и пытки, за что и получает свой паек. Должность Хилла — камердинер или что-то похожее: он Хэнка кормит, собирает в экспедицию и встречает после. Набирает ванну, набирает лекарств, иногда раны штопает. Не доктор, не коновал, скорее — брадобрей переучившийся. В век зимы никому бороду брить не нужно: греет помимо шубы, так что всем, кто шьет и сразу не убьет, — доктором стать. Иного пути нет. У Хилла рука легкая, ничего у него не гноится. Этим и ценен, этим и мил.

Хэнк привык вставать, когда Хилл зовет, вот и встает. Идет на негнущихся ногах. Чувствует холодную тошноту, которая проходит лишь от горячего чая с бренди.

В Центре пропаганды в комнате допроса дожидается Томас Джонс — инженер, который спалил паровое ядро и сгубил автоматон. Напротив него — его потаскушка Мэри, которую он упорно называет женой. Хэнк будет ломать ей пальцы один за другим. Один за другим. А если не поможет — будет давить глаза.

И спрашивать у Джонса:

— Починишь автоматон, дружище? Починишь для меня?

Томас Джонс будет упрямиться. Кричать. Проклинать доброту Хэнка. Пошлет ко всем чертям. Но ведь у потаскушки Мэри есть пальцы и на ногах. И под щипцами они будут чудно ломаться. Что гусиные перья. Что веточки. А чтоб не прокусила язык, чтоб не захлебнулась слюной и кровью, Хилл заткнет ей рот тряпкой. Будет Мэри слюни на платье пускать, глухо выть, дергаться. А Хэнк — в ведро пальцы собирать. Сначала кончики, потом — под корень отрежет. А будет долго упрямится Джонс, в ход пойдет и топор.

Руку по кусочкам рубить можно, и не сразу потаскушка помрет. Под морфием продержится — сердце не остановится. Теперь морфия у Хэнка много.

Когда выблядок Ханны ее живой резал, никто в больнице и не почесался. Встали столбами и слушали, как малыш Берг собственную мать топором бьет. Рассказывают, будто сначала нож в нее воткнул, но потом разошелся и топор с пояса снял. Голову проломил.

Что ни говори, а Берг у Хэнка выучился рубить и дрова, и руки. Это у них — семейное.

Но даже сына Хэнк не пожалел.

А потаскушку Мэри?

Жив останется Джонс — другую потаскушку найдет.

Но автоматон починит.

Это из него Хэнк выбьет. Ради Ханны.

Теперь прогресс колонии — лишь в его, добряка Хэнка, руках.


End file.
